thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Viktor's Mansion
Viktor's Mansion is an interior located in Mayfair in the west of London that is owned by Viktor Skobel. It is where Viktor lives and runs his business from. The mansion is first very briefly seen in the mission, Finding Miss Philips. After Levi Stratov makes his phone call to Alexei asking for help, Alexei phones Viktor, who we don't yet know at the time. Viktor is sat in his mansion and he arranges for Levi's release after Alexei explains the situation. It is later seen in the mission, Under Ground Activity, when Jackie Philips tells the police about the gang and whose in it. Yuri Gorsoy, Nadya Prushnatova and Alexei, all arrive to meet with Viktor at the mansion. Viktor's girlfriend, Zara Beauvais, opens a door and lets the trio inside to talk with Viktor. Again, Jackie doesn't know who Viktor is at the time so he is not seen. It is not until the mission, Desperate Measures, where she finally learns of who he is that we see Viktor again. He is sat at his mansion playing chess alone. In Eddie's story, the mansion appears briefly in the missions Codes of Honour and Paying Favours, when Viktor flees to his garage and calls Alexei for help. In the mission, The Vor, it is properly seen and is where the mission primarily takes place. Eddie chases Viktor and Nadya in their van across London and they flee to Viktor's mansion. They flee inside and Eddie gives chase by entering an elevator. Once inside, Eddie enters the hallway and takes out many of Viktor's men who attempt to kill him. Inside, Viktor has many attractive girls who run around and scream in terror. Some of his men even take them hostage to show how careless they really are. Eddie battles his way through and kills the gangsters. He also runs into Zara, having the choice to kill her or not. Afterwards, Viktor and Nadya flee across the mansion rooftops and Eddie chases after them, gunning down more of Viktor's men. After they chase across the rooftops, Eddie battles with Nadya on top of a rooftop and manages to kill her. She falls back through some glass and crashes into an empty room below dead. Suddenly, Ben Mitchell appears behind Eddie, ordering him to stop, but Eddie runs away and chases after Viktor. In the following mission, Beginning of the End, Viktor flees down some stairs and enters his mansion garage. He gets into his pink bulletproof brabus and flees the scene. Eddie tries to stop him but fails. He then looks around and has a choice of a number of Viktor's vehicles to give chase in. Eddie then chases after Viktor and his armed escort and leaves the mansion. Armed members of his gang attempt to kill Eddie as he speeds down the road leading to Viktor's garage. Ultimately, Viktor flees from his mansion and so does Eddie as he gives chase. It's unknown what happened to mansion after the events of The Getaway: Black Monday. Seen as Mitch is also seen at the mansion, it's likely backup SO19 officers later arrived and secured the crime scene. It would presumably then be sold to a new owner seen as Viktor is deceased not long after he flees the scene. Mission Appearences *Finding Miss Philips *Under Ground Activity *Desperate Measures *Codes of Honour *The Vor *Paying Favours *Beginning of the End Trivia *When playing as Zara Beauvais in Free Roaming mode, she will start off outside Viktor's mansion. You can drive down the back road as any character and will be able to enter Viktor's open garage. There is no vehicle inside however, and you cannot enter the mansion or the rooftops. Category:Interiors Category:Thieves in Law